Kaidala's memories
by devilnightking100
Summary: Wandering in the Cyan Keep gardens, Kaidala begins to ponder over her friend, Saber. Will feelings come to light? Feelings a certain author felt he made kinda obvious in Saber's Rule? R&R, no flames! Flames will face the wrath of Arden!


_**Another idea that popped into my head.**_

 _ **Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

Kaidala was wandering the gardens aimlessly, as she often did when she wasn't needed for anything. Things had gone well for Saber and her little band, but she still hated the paperwork. Kaidala giggled slightly as she remembered her friend's lament about how the Lord of the Keep never did anything but sign papers. As the memory surfaced, more came to the forefront of the nymph's mind.

Kaidala remembered a week ago when Saber had come to her for advice. The vampire had been wondering what to do about a small grove near the farmlands and thought she would have some insight. After some talking, Saber had decided to make the grove a nature preserve, forbidding any farming in the area. It hadn't been very popular, but Saber's firm decision had left little to argue over.

Kaidala remembered a few days ago, when Saber had appointed her, Trip, Jaboli, and Calabast as her elite personal guard. The "Black Mist" as she had declared. When Envid had insisted there were more appropriate soldiers in the army for such a task, Saber had simply told her to bring the four best soldiers she had forward. After the spar, Envid acknowledged that the four were up to the task before dragging her beaten soldiers out of the throne room. Though no one said as much, Kaidala was sure Saber enjoyed watching her friends prove themselves to her Hand.

Kaidala remembered the conversation she and Saber had had, the night before she won the election. Touching her scars, Kaidala thought back to her friend's words. _"_ _You're beautiful whether you wish to acknowledge it or_ _not."_ she had said. Those words had played over in the nymph's mind more than once during the following months. Why had she sounded so sure? Could it be that...

"Lady Kaidala." a strong male voice interrupted her thoughts. Kaidala turned to see one of the castle guards looking at her. "Lady Saber has requested the Black Mist in the throne room. She sounded worried." he informed.

"Yes, I'll come immediately." the nymph replied, turning toward the castle and striding through the garden gracefully.

...

The Black Mist was assembled before Saber, each wondering what was necessary for all of them to be here for. "I've received a report from Lord Ruler." Saber began. "It seems he and Lancer ended up stirring up some trouble to get Aribeth as planned. He wanted us to keep our ears to the ground in case Neverwinter suspects us of working with him." Everyone nodded. Neverwinter was a big city. Even with the recent plague and war it would be hard to prepare defensive structures against them without foreknowledge.

"I assume Envid has been made aware of the danger?" Jaboli asked.

Saber sighed. "I told her there might be trouble and to keep her eyes peeled. No mentioning it to the soldiers and spreading panic for something that might not happen and all that." she explained. The rakshata nodded, accepting her leader's judgement. The room became emptier by three people, but Kaidala and Saber remained for a moment longer. "Something you needed, Dala?" the vampire asked, standing from her throne and stretching.

"Not really, I was just wondering if Ruler told you anything else going on for his plans." the nymph replied. Saber had shared more of Ruler's communications with her than the other Black Mist members, and often confided her worries to the nymph.

"Assassin and Shielder managed to crash Underntide where he could assimilate the flight system into his Citadel, and he said something about an issue in the Underdark that may need attention." Saber replied, descending the small amount of stairs so she could stand face-to-face with her friend. "But that's not why you stayed behind, right?"

Kaidala blushed slightly. "N-no. I wanted to ask you something." she admitted. "You know of my past, and the druid I may never again meet, but there's something I hid since it's a bit...unorthodox in our time." Taking a deep breath, she asked, "Maria, do you know what it is to be bisexual?"

Saber's face turned red as a tomato at the question. "Y-yeah, I've heard the word." she replied. "So are you?" she asked. Kaidala nodded and stepped closer.

"Knowing that, is there something you wanted to tell me?" the nymph questioned. Looking back, a lot of things would be explained easily if she was right. How Saber always listened without judging, even in times the others did. How she always went out of her way to make the nymph feel beautiful despite her scars. How when she was sick or injured it was always Saber who nursed her back to health.

Kaidala's thoughts were interrupted as she felt a pair of lips on hers. Stiffening in shock to begin with, she slowly relaxed and returned Saber's kiss. As they separated, the vampire whispered, "There is. I want to tell you I love you, Kaidala."

The nymph smiled as they shared another kiss. When they separated, Kaidala replied, "I love you too, Maria."

 _ **And done. Yes, this finish is a bit of a groaner, but I regret nothing and I can put this out of my head... until an idea for a date between these two shows up in my mind. Until next time!**_


End file.
